<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>论gv男主的重要性⑦ by ppliwa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22920271">论gv男主的重要性⑦</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ppliwa/pseuds/ppliwa'>ppliwa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>k花 - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 05:47:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,984</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22920271</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ppliwa/pseuds/ppliwa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>k花</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>论gv男主的重要性⑦</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>十月份的天气越来越琢磨不透，就像那天晚上花少北对他说的话一样，真实的摆在他的面前，又那天晚上的星星一样遥远，他只能看到或者听到，即使他的心跳在告诉他，kb你就是喜欢上这个才认识几天的男人啦，你还睡了他。</p><p>于是kb回想当初自认为在遇见花少北的时候就脱离了纯情大男生的行列，没想到享受了成熟男人应该有的性爱，却还没经历过一场轰轰烈烈的恋爱。</p><p>他们通过微信联系，在一起的时候好像只有做爱这一件事，他所有抄袭的情话都在花少北摸上他后背的时候消失殆尽。kb承认他已经陷入了这场游戏，并且单方面渴求花少北的表白可以更加炽热明朗，可以让他带着期待去和他在一起，而不是像现在靠着真感情却做着假戏。</p><p>“你在干什么？”花少北取下他的眼镜，伸手摸上他的眼睛抹去挂在眼角的泪，嘴上嫌弃地说他只会哭，身体却贴上他的前胸紧紧的抱住他。</p><p>难得找到一天只有他们两个人，花少北的室友某幻和男朋友一起去打游戏，走之前还特意嘱咐了花少北说要珍惜要趁早，两人看他的眼神就像看强奸未成年一样罪恶，却依旧劝着他让他赶快收下这个小朋友。</p><p>“你是不是只会哭啊？啊？”kb被理骂地有些厉害，委屈的心情浮上眼眶化作更多泪水掉落，就像一个小孩子掉被欺负之后掉了满地自己最爱的金豆豆一样委屈。</p><p>“花少北，如果这是场游戏，我愿意把赢家让给你。”kb抱紧了嫌弃着安慰他的花少北，深吸一口气停住了哭嗝继续小声的碎碎念，“如果你接受的话…我想要你作为代价，把你自己…送给我。”</p><p>一声嗤笑响在kb耳边，随后便是后脑勺感知到了热源，他鼓起勇气说出来的话得到了花少北的回应，一个更加热乎的吻。</p><p>然后唇齿交缠，任由情欲控制身体，彼此之间的气息在汗液交融深深地融入了彼此的毛孔中。kb想他其实不是想要谈一场轰轰烈烈的恋爱，他只是想拥有那个陪他谈恋爱的人罢了。</p><p>“花导谈恋爱了?最近春光满面啊。”中国boy在某一次gv拍摄交流会上见到笑得打颤的花少北，那种由内而外的开朗于单纯的气质被发挥到了极点，但全身上下都告诉了别人，他在谈恋爱。</p><p>花少北笑着应下中国boy，然后转身留下一句话。</p><p>“对啊，就谈吧。”</p><p>他们顺理成章的在一起了，然后花少北告诉了他的室友，他的室友传给了他们的好兄弟，说花少北有了一个很喜欢也很可爱的小男朋友。而kb也将他喜欢花少北并且在一起的事情告诉了他所有的同学，他们安安静静地谈着一场是否早该到来的恋爱，或许连他们本人都不知道可以维持多久这段感情。</p><p>有时候他们还会拍上一两部片子，但他们再也不会让这些已经变成甜蜜的回忆流出，毕竟带了爱的动作，连空气都是甜的，这是他们相遇的证明也是一个小小的情趣。</p><p>更多时候他们还是在一起打游戏，一起嘴臭，队友有多垃圾，他们笑得有多开心，偶尔给kb开门的某幻都会想自己当初该不该当这个恋爱工具人，花少北变成了不务正业的导演，kb变成了属于花少北的专属演员。</p><p>某幻时常为了躲避两人而跑到自己男朋友家里去，从花少北和kb相遇讲到刚刚打游戏。而他的男朋友则是乖巧地听完发表自己的言论，</p><p>“但是有些感情来的快，也去的快。”</p><p>.</p><p>花少北的二十六岁生日在kb的期盼中到来，他邀请了他的好兄弟们一起陪他过，这也是kb陪伴他的第一个生日，所有人催着他吹蜡烛许愿，但他在烛光微弱之时睁开双眼看向期待的kb，他可以陪他多久呢。</p><p>纯情大学生的第一次恋爱顺顺利利的进行着，他期待这是一场可以谈很久很久的恋爱，但是在花少北二十六岁生日的那个晚上，这个期待好像变了味。</p><p>“你想和我在一起多久？”花少北问他，在他们收拾了聚会的残骸之后，他笑着给花少北拍完照上传朋友圈之后回答说，</p><p>“当然是很久了。”</p><p>“是一辈子吗？”</p><p>Kb握着手机的手不断摩挲，只愣着说“我不知道。”</p><p>晚风吹起的时候他们又手牵手走在夜幕降临的老街上，十指相扣表达自己的感情，那是种他们两个人都未曾经历过的感觉，或许在生活中他们有好多朋友，但只有在这个时候，他们身边只有彼此。</p><p>而kb却在这时想起了某幻那个学霸男朋友所说的话，</p><p>“你觉得你和花少北之间的感情有保质期吗？”</p><p>从一场荒唐的相遇拍摄开始，他们所有一切经历过的都是荒唐。他们好像一直都没有出戏，kb扮演那个朴素男大学生，花少北则是引诱男大学生入一条不归路的罪魁祸首，这场朴素男孩恋爱游戏的戏，是不是该有个结尾。</p><p>“你记不记得你答应和我在一起的时候说的话?”kb玩着花少北的手指，将他们真正水乳交融的那一天重新提起。</p><p>花少北转过头看向远处的高楼大厦，那些浅显的美好与乌托邦，绚烂的都市美酒吸引着每一个渴望遇见的痴心人。</p><p>“不记得了。”</p><p>花少北松开牵着的手，转而掩住了自己的脸，他第一次在kb面前哭了，那是种积压了很久的崩溃，久到他从这场恋爱中无法脱离才勉强自己要释放出来，他对kb的喜欢来的很快，所以他怕，怕世俗的枷锁狠狠地锁住他们的脚步。</p><p>Kb再次觉得花少北是与众不同的，他不像一般人哭起来难看，反而越哭越漂亮，水蒙蒙的眸子像大雨过后的夜幕星子，一点一点地倒在了他的心里，滚烫且热烈。</p><p>“你知道吗kb？喜欢这个东西就算你捂住了嘴巴，在忍不住的时候他也会化成眼泪从眼睛流露出来，我不想看你哭，所以我要和你在一起，你就不会哭了。”</p><p>Kb重复了一遍花少北那时所说的话，他好像突然就明白了，明白花少北的意思，但是这个时候他们长久的喜欢早就累积成依赖的爱恋，这份爱恋到底是谁可以抗住？</p><p>“我没有说我要和你白首不分离，只是小到牵手，大到一辈子并肩，我都想对方是你。你教会我和你做爱，所以你爱我吗？或者说，”</p><p>“你打算爱我吗？”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>